Wario Cup
.]]The Wario Cup is an pre-unlocked Cup exclusive to Mario Kart Arcade GP and its sequel. The cup features two tracks, both based off a location in the WarioWare series. And yes, that's where the "Wario" Cup's name is derived from. The 4 Round cup is the 3rd Cup in the first arcade game and the 5th in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. In both games, it's difficulty is ranked Normal. Tracks Diamond City racing through Diamond City.]]First up in the Wario Cup is the standard version of Diamond City. For those of you who are unfamiliar with WarioWare, it's Wario's self-proclaimed city, "a sparkling gem of metropolis". Wario and his friend's like to hang around here and have parties... in addition to that, they also race around the city in Karts. The course is very bright and vibrant, crowded with buildings, skyscrapers... your basic city. Also, there's a heavy influence in Diamond City of Gadd Science, Inc., a corporation ran by one of Mushroom Kingdom's best scientists, Professor E. Gadd. The track is fairly simple, consisting of a long straightway, a hairpin turn, an easy right, and one last U-turn before the finish. Surprising Wario couldn't concoct something harder... In Round 3, Diamond City gets a little more dangerous by going from daytime to night. Still not that hard of a challenge, though. Snow Panic driving on the snow track, watch out for frostbite! It really hurts to get that!]]Hopefully you had a relaxing, fun-filled race in Diamond City... now it gets serious and panicky. The Snow Panic track also takes place in the WarioWare capitol, but it has now come under the threat of a blizzard. The appearance of the city looks familiar, but snow and icicles cover the town, which could maybe even cause some traction problems... As for the road, it remains largely the same, but a large ice-filled corridor prevents the simple right turn from being accessible. Instead, another extremely sharp corner must be made on a snowy slope where huge purple cranes can cause wreckage. After this portion, Snow Panic goes largely back to the Original Diamond City route. Like it's predecessor, the time of day switches in Round 4 from day to night. Either way, bring a coat, it's gonna be cold. Challenge Course For the Challenge Mode, Diamond City has to be raced on. But of course, there's a catch; players must now drive BACKWARDS on the map. Trivia! *''Luigi's Mansion'' marked Elvin Gadd's debut into the Mario series. It's unknown exactly why he's featured in Diamond City... he hasn't had a role in any of the WarioWare games, at least so far. Gallery Wario_Cup_(E._Gadd).png|A statue honoring E. Gadd can be seen near the beginning of Diamond City. Honor him. Wario_Cup_(Diamond_City).png|Racing through the streets of Diamond City with Pac-Man. Wario_Cup.png|One of the Wario Cup logos from Mario Kart Aracde GP. Wario_Cup_(2).png|Selecting the Wario Cup from the menu. Wario_Cup_(4).png|The second logo of the Wario Cup, from Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Wario_Cup_(5).png|Data for the Wario Cup on the second Mario Kart arcade game. Category:Cups Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Cups Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Cups